This research will examine interorganizational networks in two medium size communities and four inner city neighborhoods. Focusing on transactions of information, money, authority, and moral support I will describe the different patterns in each network and evaluate the importance of position in these networks for organizations' participation in community decision-making. Analytically, these networks will be examined as social structures relevant to different functional areas of community life. For this analysis smallest space analysis as well as graph theory will be used to describe the structure of these networks. Special attention will be given to the clique structure of these networks and organizations' central/peripheral positions in the networks. Hierarchical modelling techniques will be utilized to help explain exchange patterns across the four networks.